Stories From the Universe: Cedric's Road to Redemption
by UKEagleclaw
Summary: Can Cedric Alexander become a main-event talent, or will he squander his potential? Can the Age of Alexander become reality? Read on to find out! Taking place post-Royal Rumble 2020, this is a storyline fuelled by real-life rumours. Thanks a lot, Vince.


**Opportunity**

_Following an absence of appearances on WWE TV and not gaining entry into the 30-man Royal Rumble match in Houston, Texas, Cedric Alexander has become a forgotten man. On rare occasions (if he's lucky) he is allowed to showcase some of what he's capable of on WWE Main Event. The following segment takes place on the 2__nd__ March episode of Monday Night RAW . . ._

_EL IDOLO!_

The music of the current United States Champion reverberates around the Barclays Center. It's Andrade, otherwise known as El Idolo. His attire is all white apart from glossy black boots. His business manager Zelina Vega, dressed glamorously in black, accompanies him to the ring.

The crowd boos.

El Idolo gathers himself in the ring. He listens to the reaction before raising his US title high into the air, to the chorus of yet more boos. He looks smug upon his return from 'injury'.

Zelina starts to promote her man. After recovering from his head injury, he has come back to pick off where he left off. He's the face of Latinos everywhere and _no one _is capable of taking his United States Championship away.

_UNO! DOS! TRES! WE MAKIN' THE BOOM!_

The crowd cheers.

Humberto Carrillo appears at the top of the ramp. He accuses the higher-ups of favouritism. If it wasn't for Zelina Vega's interference, he would have beaten Andrade for the US title on the RAW after the Royal Rumble PPV. He tells Zelina and Andrade he's more than happy to pick off where Andrade left off, getting Hammerlock DDT'ed onto the exposed concrete outside the ring.

Andrade scowls at Carrillo, remembering with a wince the pain that Carrillo inflicted on him that night, while Zelina protests:

"_You're_ joking, right? He's got to be joking," she says to Andrade before returning her gaze to Carrillo. "My client beat you at the Royal Rumble, fair and square. You didn't even deserve a rematch for _his _United States Championship. That match should _never_ have been allowed to happen in the first place. And you," she has to compose herself before she continues, "_you _should have been suspended for what you did to Andrade."

_(inaudible music plays)_

The recently announced 'Mediator' of Monday Night RAW emerges and joins Carrillo at the top of the ramp. The difference in size is rather noticeable. In a salmon-coloured five-piece suit with a shortened, combed ginger beard, it's . . . Frederick Rowan.

Mediator Rowan confesses he agrees with the perspective of both superstars—that Andrade is right to be annoyed, having to defend his championship the night after an exhaustive, hard-earned win; but that, if Zelina hadn't interfered, Carrillo might have left RAW with the title. With the best interest of both superstars in mind, Mediator Rowan announces a no.1 contender's tournament. The prize of victory? The winner faces Andrade for the United States Championship in Tampa, Florida in 34 days' time.

Carrillo nods, looking satisfied, as he stares at the pirate-themed WrestleMania 36 sign.

Andrade and Zelina offer no protest either, both glancing coolly at the sign.

On commentary, Tom Phillips, Jerry Lawler, and Byron Saxton talk about what an honour this will be for whoever can win the tournament to challenge for such a prestigious title at WrestleMania at such a big event.

After a commercial break, Zelina tells Charly Caruso backstage that it doesn't matter who wins the tournament. Andrade will show the world just how great he is on the Grandest Stage of Them All.

Later that night, Jerry is reminded by Vince through his earpiece to not get _too_ excited at the sight of Kelly Kelly backstage. But Jerry can't help himself.

"I've got a problem," he informs his co-commentators before fleeing backstage.

Tom makes up an excuse for Jerry's absence. It isn't a very good one . . .

As RAW enters its second hour, the bracket is announced:

Humberto Carrillo vs. Shelton Benjamin

Rey Mysterio vs. Buddy Murphy

Rusev vs. Mojo Rawley

Ricochet vs. Jinder Mahal

Byron and Tom discuss the matches and who might stand the best chance of facing Andrade at WrestleMania. Byron's pick is Rusev. Now that he's got past Bobby Lashley, he can have a break-out year, starting with going after the US title! Tom agrees, but believes Carrillo has something to prove after coming so close five weeks ago. Jerry returns from his bathroom break and hastily says, "Watch out for Jinder!"

But, wait a minute, where _is_ Cedric Alexander? _I thought _he _was the main star?_

Age of Alexander supporters take to the keyboards to vent their frustration online.

[scene break]

Humberto Carrillo vs. Shelton Benjamin and Rey Mysterio vs. Buddy Murphy take place on the 9th March edition of Monday Night RAW.

Carrillo's match with Shelton is a gruelling one. Shelton uses his greater experience to get the upper hand on Carrillo, but Carrillo does not give up. In the end, the young lion puts away the vet with a devastating Moonsault.

Later in the night, Mysterio vs. Buddy is even more intense. Both competitors are on fine form heading into their bout, and it's a classic—the superstars kicking out at two-and-a-half on many an occasion. As Tom, Jerry, and Byron wonder what it's gonna take to emerge victorious, Rey lands a Hurricana and Buddy is flung onto the middle rope. The crowd cheer as Rey dials up the 619.

It's only a matter of time.

But suddenly the AOP come charging down to the ring, distracting Mysterio. With Rey's focus elsewhere, Buddy comes from behind. The Australian-born superstar picks Rey up onto his shoulders and smashes him back down to the mat with Murphy's Law. Thanks to Akam and Rezar's interference, there's no chance Rey's going to kick out.

The ref's "One . . . Two . . . Three . . ." is just a formality.

Buddy Murphy progresses to the semi-final to face Humberto Carrillo.

[scene break]

Onto the 16th March episode of Monday Night RAW. With only 20 days left until WrestleMania 36, time is running out for superstars to book their place on the card. Motivations may differ, but every single superstar knows the worth of appearing at the biggest WWE event of the year.

Rusev vs. Mojo Rawley is scheduled to take place after the opening segment.

_RUSEV UDRYA, RUSEV MACHKA!_

The Bulgarian Brute's music plays, but there's no Rusev . . .

Tom, Jerry, and Byron wonder where Rusev is.

Suddenly the camera cuts backstage.

Rusev is on the floor, bruised, unconscious. And standing over him is none other than Bobby Lashley.

"I can't believe it," Byron whines. "I can't believe it. Bobby Lashley and Lana have some kind of obsession with Rusev!"

Clearly, _that_ feud is far from over.

"That was _long _overdue," claims Jerry, to Byron's annoyance.

Tom reacts more calmly: "But, Byron, Jerry, the real question is: what's going to happen now? Can Rusev still compete? Does this mean Mojo win via forfeit?"

After the commercial break, Tom informs everyone that the decision has been made to postpone the match until later in the night, to give the RAW medical team time to assess Rusev's condition.

Ricochet vs. a returning Jinder Mahal takes place without a hitch, however. Ricochet held the US title for only 21 days in 2019 and looks especially eager to progress to WrestleMania. The bell rings and the match gets underway in a flurry of strikes. Jinder grounds Ricochet with his superior strength, and the commentary team comment on how reenergised Jinder looks upon his first match back from a knee injury that kept him out for months.

Can Ricochet stop Jinder?

Ricochet's high-flying offence _nearly _keeps Jinder down, but ultimately, Ricochet learns the hard way that 'You Can't Hinder Jinder' as Jinder catches him in the Khallas (Cobra Clutch Slam). Ricochet is smashed against the mat and does not get back up.

Jinder Mahal advances.

Jinder takes a mic after the match. He reiterates the comments from commentary, telling everyone he feels better than ever and that it makes _no _difference to him if Rusev can manage to compete or if Mojo Rawley wins, because the Modern Day Maharaja belongs at WrestleMania by right, where he _will _reclaim the United States Championship.

Mediator Rowan gives the medical team as much time as possible before the main event segment (a Randy Orton and Edge face-to-face). But the authority figure is informed that Rusev can't possibly be allowed to compete.

Rusev is furious. He charges into Mediator Rowan's office, all strapped up with white tape. He pleads with Rowan to let him go out there and face Mojo.

Rowan shakes his head sadly. The Mediator can understand how Rusev is feeling, but he can't allow him to risk his career. He promises Rusev another chance in the future when he is healed up and promises that Bobby Lashley will be punished for his cowardly assault.

_(tense athletic music plays)_

Mojo Rawley makes his way down to the ring with his 'offensive lineman', Riddick Moss. Mojo looks very smug. And why shouldn't he? Surely he will be awarded the victory and a bye to the semi-final of the no. 1 contender's tournament?

The crowd boos, and chants of "Mojo sucks!" and "You can't wrestle!" spread round the arena like wildfire.

Mojo looks incensed. His 'offensive lineman' has no choice but to block him from gesticulating rudely and cursing at the crowd.

His 'offensive lineman' hurries forward to intercept. He turns to face Mojo. His back facing the camera, Mojo is officially 'blocked' and, no doubt, saved from a hefty fine from head office.

Mojo pats Moss thankfully on the back, noticing the young children in the front row.

_(inaudible music plays)_

It's Rowan, the Mediator of Monday Night RAW. With a clouded look on his face, he joins Mojo and Moss in the ring.

Immediately Mojo urges Mediator Rowan to make the 'right' call.

Rowan hesitates. He receives a mic and starts to make his decision. "This isn't an easy decision for me to make," he tells the audience. "But I'm afraid I have no choice. Rusev can't compete, so . . . Mojo Rawley is the winner via forfeit. He progresses—"

_. . . IN THE DARK I FEEL AT HOME, TIME IS PASSING NOW I'VE GROWN, USED TO DREAM I'D HAVE IT ALL. NOW IT'S MINE I WON'T LET GO._

Mojo and Moss look surprised. What's _he_ doing here? they mouth to each other.

At the top of the ramp the Forgotten Man, Cedric Alexander, takes a long look at the crowd as if he's appreciating the sight. He looks emotional and marches down to the ring with a mic in his hand. "Rowan, man, I've been trying to find you all night long," he says, entering the ring.

Mojo and Moss glare at Cedric, visibly fuming, suspecting what he might be about to say.

"I don't know why, but I was overlooked for this tournament. Whatever—I only want to look forward. But now that Rusev can't compete, Rowan, you can't just let this clown progress unchallenged to the next—"

The crowd boos, realising what has happened.

Cedric tries to say more, but his mic is dead. Typical, he appears to mouth. Who could believe a malfunction like this would happen just as he's lobbying for a opportunity?

Mediator Rowan sympathises with Cedric and hands him his mic, to the protests of Mojo and Moss. 'Everyone should get to say their piece', is a key tenet of Frederick Rowan's rulebook to _Mediating Conflict in the Workplace_ (previously hidden by the big man before he reembraced his true self, pre-Wyatt Family).

Cedric thanks Rowan and points at Mojo. He holds the mic close to his mouth. He only has one more thing left to say: "Let me fight _him_."

**Author's Notes:**  
Cedric isn't one of my favourite wrestlers, but writing this has definitely made me like him more. This is inspired by rumours that Heyman wanted to push Cedric but then Vince (for whatever reason) decided to bury him. So, this stems out of frustration about that and the general BS politics that plague WWE. And, having watched some of his matches yesterday, it's such a waste to not do something more with Cedric. So, as a result, I've come up with a conspiracy-esque storyline that centres around Cedric.

Writing-wise: I'll probably use present tense largely similar to this in a reporting-like style. I know a lot of its quite quick, but I like it and think it works and I have other projects to be working on. In important segments, I'll probably take more time to describe—like in the one closing out this chapter.

Also: I added Rowan as a new authority figure on RAW because I needed someone to act as a pivot between a lot of these segments. It was between Rowan and No Way Jose, but because Rowan's been used more recently and I thought that in the box or whatever of his, he could just have a book he's published in his old life and that he wants no one else to see. As I wrote above, items reminiscent of his old life before he was brainwashed by Bray (that rhymes nicely), and because of how surprising that is, that's why people are so shocked at seeing what lies underneath. Hey, it's unlikely they'll do anything like this in real life, but I think it's so silly that it works—a 6ft8 civilised version of Rowan operating as a meditator of conflict for the superstars of Monday Night RAW.


End file.
